This is a multicenter study to determine if a microemulsion form of cyclosporine will provide better bioavailability and therefore fewer dosage adjustments and improved patient safety. Patients will take one of two forms of drug for 12 weeks and be monitored for safety and also have 4 full evaluations of individual pharmacokinetic parameters.